Hold Me Down
by StoriesFxrYou
Summary: Mackenzie Martin was a regular twenty-five year old from a small town. But when a demon visits her and tells her that she's special her whole life changes. With Dean and Sam Winchester protecting her, will she end up getting them killed? Or will she be a blessing from Heaven? (Dean/OC) (Skips all over the seasons to make the story work, no major spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

She was running. She didn't know where but she ran. Picking up as much speed as her little legs could carry her. She wasn't as short as you think, she was 5"6. Her long light brown hair flowed in the wind as she came across a river.

Shots were heard in the distance as she ducked under the river bank.

"You can't hide!" The man yelled to her. She dared not to move or even breath at that moment.

"Leave me alone!" The girl shouted to the man, her voice bouncing off the trees nearby.

"All I want to do is talk!" He told her.

"Your crazy!" At that moment the girl made a break for the trees. She knew that she could hide in the one of the canopies. He surely wouldn't find her there.

"Don't mistake your greatness for crazy." Every thing he told her made no sense to her. She was just some small town girl from Delaware. But she just kept running, when she made it into the forest she knew she needed to find a low branch tree.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself and at that moment a hand covered her mouth and pulled her behind a tree.

"Don't scream, we're trying to save you." Another man said to her. She had no idea what he looked like but she did see one other man. He was tall and had short light brownish hair. He was also kind of cute.

"Sam get her out of here." He said as what she now knew was Sam helped her to the Chevy Impala.

"We're not going to hurt you." He told her as she sat in the middle back seat. They waited for the other person, Sam told her that was Dean.

"Drive Sam!" Dean said as he slid into the passenger side of the Impala. As Sam took off at eighty miles per hour Dean broke the ice. "What's your name?" He said looking at her in mirror.

"Mackenzie." She said.

"How old are you?" Sam asked her. It was true that she didn't sound like her age.

"Twenty-five."

"Okay Mackenzie, what did that demon say to you?"

"Well, he said his name was Crowley and that he was king of Hell. He also said I was special."

"How so?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know, I started to run as fast I could."

"What happened before you met him?"

"I was walking to my job like I also do and then the next thing I know is that I'm in an abandoned building." For the rest of the ride to the bunker they made small talk. Mackenzie told them about her life. How she was in the foster care system until she was eighteen. She went to at least twenty homes in her life, she didn't know who her mother and father were, and she never ate and drank.

"Just sit here for a minute." Sam told her. She was in some library in the bunker they told her about. She sat down at one of the tables as Sam and Dean went to the kitchen.

"We need to call Cas." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Yeah, this is really weird. And why did Crowley want her so bad?" A whooshing sound was heard and a scream came from the library.

"I didn't mean to alarm you." The man with the suit and trench coat said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel, an angel of the Lord."

"Dean? Sam?" Mackenzie called to the two boys.

"Don't worry, he's harmless, he's like a big baby." Dean said as he sat down in a chair with a beer.

"Cas, do you know who she is?" Sam said.

"No, of course not." But Cas could not take his eyes off of her.

"Then why are you looking at her like she's the last piece of pie?" Dean said.

"Well do you know if she's human or?"

"She's...I don't know." He said.

"What the hell Cas? You're a friggn' angel, how do you not know?" Dean got angry, Cas gives them an order to find her and now he doesn't know if she's human.

"I'm sorry you upset Dean." He said.

"Cas, what was the point to track her down?" Sam joined into the conversation and then another whooshing noise was heard.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean said.

"So, what's next?" Mackenzie said


	2. Chapter 2

Mackenzie decided to rest head in the spare room that was in the bunker. As she slept, she tossed and turned. Falling into a nightmare.

"Kenzie!" A voice calls her. It's so familiar Mackenzie can't tell who it is. Soon a baby crying can be heard. "I love you sweetie." The voice says as she turns a corner in the dark building she found herself in. Opening a door she sees a woman and the baby she heard.

"Hello?" She says. But she gets no answer. She looks at the woman. Dark hair, not that tall, and she has black eyes?

"I'm sorry that I have to get rid of you." The woman cried, tears streaming down her face.

"It's time." Mackenzie turns around to see the man who was chasing her. What was his name? Crowley.

"Please, can't we think of something else?" The woman pleaded.

"You know that the angels will kill her if they find out that one, you deceived an angel and two, she's part demon." Crowley said as he took the baby from her arms.

"I don't want to let her go."

"Meg come on, your a demon, your suppose to be evil!"

"You're right Crowley." Meg said as Crowley opened a portal and took baby Mackenzie through it.

"Now you know what I was trying to tell you." Mackenzie quickly turned around to see the king of hell. She backed up slowly.

"This isn't real, I'm dreaming."

"You might be dreaming but I'm showing you who you truly are. Your part demon sweetie."

"Why'd you take me from her?" She knew that she should of asked some thing else, like how was she part demon or who her father was. But he was gone in a flash and he didn't even answer her questions. The next thing she knew she was waking up.

"Hey, hey, your okay." Mackenzie opened her eyes to see Dean standing over the bed she was in.

"Is this real?" Mackenzie said.

"Yes, are you okay? Sam and I were taking shifts watching you and then she started to scream."

"Crowley appeared in my dream and showed me the past."

"What did you see?" Mackenzie explained to Dean what she saw and Dean was shocked. They knew Meg and all her evilness.

"And that's when I woke up."

"Come on, I have a plan." Dean led Mackenzie to the woods outside and told her to draw a devils trap. He gave her the materials and a picture. She got to work as Dean went to Sam.

"If Megs her mother then who's her father?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"He is not demon, I can tell you that."

"How do we know that?"

"Crowley said part demon, that's means she's not truly a demon. What did we get ourselves into Sammy?"

"I don't know but we shouldn't let Cas decided who we save anymore."

"Yeah well he's not answering any of my prayers. He's gone M.I.A."

"We better go and check on Mackenzie." Dean nodded as they both walked to the woods. When they got there they saw Mackenzie on her knees and a blood circle. Blood was coming out of her left wrist.

"Mackenzie?" Dean said and she turned to him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me?"

"Sam what is this thing that she drew?" Dean looked to his brother.

"It's a blood circle, it only works with powerful angels or demons. It's a very powerful trap, even Lucifer can get trapped into it."

"That's great and all but how did she know to draw it if she grew up as a human?"

"Only one way to find out, let's get Meg here."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam used a knife to cut the palm of his hand. He let three droplets of blood fall into the bowl that they had on the picnic table in the woods. Dean then used a match and threw it into the mixture of ingredients. A flame appeared and Mackenzie took a step back. The next thing she knew was that the demon appeared in the circle.

"Of course, the Winchester boys called me. But what's up with this blood circle?" The dark brown haired demon said.

"Are you Meg?" Mackenzie said stepping in front of the two brothers.

"Who's asking?" The demon said.

"Some one who wants answers." She said as her crystal blue eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Your not the first person to want answers sweetie." Megs voice was with anger.

"Meg." Dean said as Sam and him stepped up next to Mackenzie.

"Who's your friend here boys." She said putting a hand on her hip.

"Your daughter." Sam said getting right to the point. Her whole face changed.

"I don't- don't know what to your talking about." She said stuttering.

"Yeah sure, Meg what did you do? No wonder Crowley calls you a whore." Dean said.

"I was wondering when she was going to find out." She said referring to Mackenzie but ignoring Deans last remark.

"You've been watching me?" Mackenzie said.

"Yes Kenzie, all of the demons have."

"What do the demons want with me?" She said.

"Castiel hasn't told you?"

"What was he suppose to tell me?" Mackenzie said looking her mother straight in the eyes.

"That's not for me to say."

"Meg." Sam said, clenching the demonic knife in his hands.

"I can't, Castiel put some kind of angel thing on me." That's when Dean pulled Sam away to talk in private.

"What are you thinking Dean?" Sam whispered to him.

"I'm thinking that Cas might have not kept it in his pants." At that moment screams could be heard. Both Winchesters look over to see Mackenzie on the ground holding her head. Dean ran over to her while Sam went up to Meg.

"What did you do?" He said.

"Nothing, at least I can't right now."

"Then what's happening?" Dean said while confronting Mackenzie. Mackenzie was still holding her head while crying into Deans chest.

"It hurts!" She screamed.

"It seems that the demons and the angels are trying to get into her head." Meg said while smirking.

"Why?" Sam said.

"She's the Angel of Demons."


	4. Chapter 4

"Make it stop!" Mackenzie yelled holding her head. Dean was still there holding her in his arms, the truth was that he felt bad for her. He knew what torture was and if someone was crying and screaming in pain then that was torture. Both Winchesters witnessed torture many times, and they've always felt guilty inside for some reason.

"What do you mean she's the Angel of Demons?" Dean said to Meg.

"Look at the books in the letter of men's library. She's in there, along with her destiny."

"How do we stop the pain?" Sam asked.

"You need an Angel." And as if it was right on cue Castiel appeared.

"Cas!" Dean said with anger. Castiel didn't listen to Dean, all he did was go over to the screaming girl and touch her forehead. She instantly fell asleep and the tears stopped.

"What did you do to her?" Sam said.

"I stopped the pain. That's what Meg wanted."

"You read my mind Clarence?" Meg said.

"I still don't know who this Clarence is." Cas said.

"Cas, we need to speak now." Dean said, sidetracking the Angel and Demon. Dean then stood up with Mackenzie in both of his arms.

"Of course." Cas then nodded.

"What about me?" Meg said.

"Don't tell Crowley of what Mackenzie knows." Sam said as he wiped some blood away.

"Wouldn't dream on it Moose, we aren't on good terms, remember?" And with that Meg left. While Sam and Castiel were talking to Meg, Dean had taken Mackenzie back to the bunker.

"It's okay Mac." Dean whispered to her. It was true that Dean felt like they had met before. Did Castiel take both of their memories of that time? For the next hour Castiel, Dean, and Sam were looking through the library for the books on Mackenzie. Castiel insisted on waiting for her to wake up.

"Cas, why didn't you answer my prayers?" Dean said while putting down the book he had.

"I couldn't find the right- how you humans say, words to use, she wasn't suppose to know like this."

"So how was she suppose to know?" Sam asked.

"Since she was born I would visit her once a year, each year making sure she wouldn't know how to use her powers. But when she became twenty-four I couldn't cover it up in her mind. That's when every thing known to man went looking for her. Demons, Angels, vampires, Lucifer-"

"Wait Lucifer?" Dean said.

"Long story, but it stars with-"

"Hey." Mackenzie said walking into the library.

"Mackenzie." Castiel said as he stood up.

"I want answers now." She demanded. As she crossed her arms and got to the point. It was true that she didn't like to go around the bush to get an answer. Dean and Sam were shocked at this. They didn't know that Mackenzie had that in her.

"I promise I'll tell you every thing. Ask your questions." Castiel said.

"Are you my father?"


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel sighed before answering. "Yes I am." Dean and Sam just sat there silently as tears filled Mackenzie's blue eyes.

"What am I?" She said while tears flowed down her face.

"Your half demon, half angel." She tried to fight back the tears. Castiel wasn't someone to lay down the truth easy, he was just blunt with it.

"Why weren't you there for me?"

"I was in Heaven, I'm sorry Kenzie." That's when she realized that's exactly what Meg, her mother said to her before giving her to Crowley.

"And my mother?"

"Meg was creating evil across the world." The tears were streaming down her face so fast now. She felt a heavy weight on her chest, she felt like someone was holding her down.

"Why do the demons and angels want her so badly?" Dean said, breaking the silence.

"She's Heaven or Hells best weapon. There's never been a pure hybrid before."

"I thought angels couldn't mate?" Sam said referring to the book he just read.

"They can't, it was God's will that she was born. He wanted her to be born."

"So I'm a machine?" Mackenzie said.

"In human terms yes, in other terms no, if you choose good then the demons can't force you to be evil but if you choose evil then the angels can't force you to be good. It's all your choice, that's why they all want into your head."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Your my- how humans say daughter, it's my job to concern myself with your problems." That's when she took a step back.

"You've been watching me to?" She said taking another step back. Castiel then sighed before answering.

"Yes." That's when Mackenzie ran back to the room she woke up in.

"Cas!" Dean said as Castiel took a few steps forward.

"Yes?" He said turning to look at the Winchesters.

"That's enough family drama for one day."

"Your right, she needs space. But being five feet away from here is enough space?" He was trying to use the knowledge that Dean gave him about being human.

"Focus Cas, I have one question. Did Mackenzie and I meet before?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes." Castiel confessed to Dean. Castiel knew that the whole truth was coming out. Cas wasn't a person who lied, since he was an Angel of the Lord and all but this had to be kept a secret until the time was right. But was it really the right time?

"Why'd you take the memories away?"

"I couldn't let her find out who she was when she was Twenty-two."

"What happened when we met." Was the next thing out of Deans mouth. He felt like they had a connection but he wasn't sure until Cas told him about the memory.

"I'll show you." He said as he placed his hand on Deans head. The next thing Sam knew was that Dean was taking a nap.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He wanted to see what happened and well they spent five days together. It's too much to handle while awake."

*Flashback into when Dean and Mackenzie met*

Dean Winchester walked into a bar on a sunny Monday afternoon. He knew that once he went to get Sam he couldn't do what he wanted all the time. So Dean sat down at the bar next to a light brown haired girl. She was no more than Twenty-three Dean had thought at the time.

"Nice day isn't it?" He said to her as the bartender gave him a beer.

"Do you use that line a lot?" Was her response.

"Only with you." He smirked and she smiled. He loved that smile for the time he saw it.

"Do you come here often?" She asked.

"No, I stopped by on my way to Vegas." He then took a sip of his beer.

"Are you looking for a bunch of strippers?" She said and that made Dean choked on his beer. He didn't think of it at the time but he liked how upfront she was. "Easy there, if I didn't know any better you're trying to choke so I can give you CPR." This time she smirked and he smiled.

"You caught me there." For the next couple of hours they talked. About really nothing, anything that popped into both of their heads. Until Mackenzie had to leave.

"I have to get going." She said.

"But I didn't even get your name." Dean complained.

"Well it's definitely not Dean." She giggled a little. She loved to mess with people.

"Come on, let me take you back to wherever you are staying. Then you can tell me your name."

"I don't go anywhere with strangers." She said as she climbed down from the bar.

"We just spent three hours together, we are hardly strangers." She just ignored him and wrote something on a napkin.

"Here, call me tomorrow. Then you can take me on a date and then maybe you can take me home." He took a look at the napkin and the name Mackenzie was written on it with her number underneath that.

"Okay Mac, you got yourself a deal." That was the first time someone called her Mac. Dean was surprisingly the only one, every one just shortened her name to Kenzie. The very next day Dean looked at the napkin. He thought this was so stupid but somehow he felt something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. So he picked up the phone and called the number. It rang, then rang, and then on the third ring she answered.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Mac." Dean said.

"I see you can't get enough of me." She said and he just grinned.

"So, would you like to go to the restaurant down town with me tonight?"

"Tonight's not so good, how about this afternoon?" She said. It was true that she was busy, she had work from 12-7am, then she had time off until 9pm. At 9, she went to night school to get a degree in business at her local college.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Dean said.

"Okay meet me at 3pm." She said and then she hung up. Dean didn't know what he was getting himself into but he liked it. She was different and he instantly felt something towards her. He didn't know if it was love, hate, friendship, or even anger. But he felt something, and he knew he didn't feel often. So he went with the feeling.


	7. Please Read

Sorry I haven't updated. But I've moved to Watt pad. If you would like to follow me my username is imxginesupernatural. I also have a story out on there.


End file.
